Typically, lids are used to cover or seal a container to prevent the contents held within the container from spilling. For instance, lids can be used with a drink container, such as a coffee cup, to prevent spilling of a beverage from within the container. In some instances, it is desirable to remove the lid from the container to add contents to the container, such as cream or sugar. It can be difficult to add contents to the container because a user may need to both hold the container and add the contents. This can result in setting the lid down on an unsanitary surface, which can then contaminate the contents of the container. Thus, there remains a need for a lid to hang on a container to more easily and sanitarily add or remove contents from a container.